


傍晚/Gegen Abend

by Frigiditaet



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Licking, M/M, Off Duty
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigiditaet/pseuds/Frigiditaet
Summary: 一个晚饭前的故事。
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Ludo Talenti
Kudos: 4





	傍晚/Gegen Abend

**Author's Note:**

> 我又来了（你好烦  
> 快速一发，爽了就完事（不要制造垃圾了谢谢  
> 卢视角，设定是卢是个正经商人（不是骗保的了（对不起，时间在1967年五月中旬（糟糕本来以为是第五季的…稍微有一点0503-Passenger的背景，但是不影响阅读  
> 总之让他们两搞就对了（把你搞死算了

他看到第五份文件的时候听到楼下远远传来一声钥匙的轻响——一串钥匙稀里糊涂地被随手丢在杂物台上的声音，短暂的清脆，像是薄薄的锡罐在拐角的另一条街被一脚踩扁。然后是微弱的一点吱呀，用来把刚刚撕开的密封箱重新紧紧粘好。这两种声音在客厅盘旋，一路舞上楼梯，然后大摇大摆地飘进他的书房里。

他顿了顿，手里的钢笔在纸上印出一个不明显的小疙瘩，接着把这个签名写完。

“Morse？”他朝房间外大喊。

然后细碎的脚步声一路回响，另一个刚刚入侵的物种正穿过荒芜的红木、羊毛和瓷器，朝着领地的主人进发。他好整以暇地把散乱的资料码齐。邀约在左，乞讨在右，未读邮件叠在肘下，已读不回在角落。剩余的数秒时间里，他抖出袖子里的手表迅速瞟了一眼：是警察该下班的钟头。等他忙完手里这几份计划，他们还来得及一起赶在饭点去抢占下一家餐厅最好的位置。

他从容地抬头。在他收笔归鞘的那一刻，警察风风火火地推开了他的书房门，毫不留意上面实木与岁月的醇香。Morse在短暂的瞬间锁定了他的位置，然后三步并作两步冲上前来。Ludo站起身，稍稍推开一点办公的木椅，张开双臂迎接远道而来的客人。

Morse一头埋进去，如同一只猫一头扎进认定的瓦楞纸箱。

紧接着风裹挟着气味忙不迭地跟上。他先是闻到一点屋外的寒冷和潮湿的血气，随即是原野和泥土，也许有那么一点花香。后调是他熟悉的洗衣粉、香波、沐浴露和外套自己日积月累沾上的味道，把之前让他应接不暇的各类配方中和成他喜欢的样子：风尘仆仆却义无反顾、理智和本能的交锋，用自己的剑捅死懦弱的味道，又是同一把剑斩断高傲的味道，Morse的味道。Morse喜欢出外勤，但是害怕发现尸体；喜欢激怒嫌疑人，但是害怕被逼急的蛇反咬一口；喜欢在世界上吹嘘他的正义，但是害怕真正被抛弃一人。他所有的喜欢和害怕紧密地混在一起，让他在奋不顾身地拥抱这个职业的同时被副作用在凌晨三点叫醒。所以他每天早上穿着浸满咖啡和牛奶香气的衣物出门，在犯罪现场和追逐战里又一点一滴地直至浸满阴暗而令人作呕的成分，晚上回家仿佛一条沿着公路打过滚的狗，毛发里还沾着小块的枯枝败叶。

Ludo理所当然地承接了大部分洗衣服的活（当然不是他亲自手洗），每天的清单里也心甘情愿地多了三条事：看Morse上班、看Morse下班、陪心情不好的Morse解闷。

他再次深吸了口气，为了防止自己在这个过长而密不透风的拥抱里闷死。这次基本上是令他满意的味道了。他高潮时闻到的，睡前闻到的，起床闻到的。它的浓烈程度在这几周来有了些轻微的变化，然而Ludo对此甘之如饴，因为这说明他久居兰室；或者反过来说，因为他给Morse标上了记号。比如那件外套最近带着一点他的古龙水味，这是他某个周日在半信半疑之间亲自得出测量得出的结果。

Morse后脑勺的头毛蹭在他鼻翼边，他在享受柔软触感地同时对它吹胡子瞪眼。那撮卷毛倔强地搔弄着他的脸颊，似乎要鹤立鸡群地要背叛那个成为奴隶的主人。Ludo调整几下位置，弄得哭笑不得，被迫尝试着抬起手去拨开那缕头发。他察觉到臂弯里Morse的呼吸被他的动作带得急促了一点。

警长皱着脸，可怜巴巴地抗议，几个字全都埋在他的衣服里：“不要动。”

“你的头发挠得我有点痒。”他为自己名正言顺地抗议，但是没有继续动弹。

几声闷笑传来：“现在你知道我平时的感受了。”

“哦，那可不是。”他把手放回Morse背上，那个原来它该在的位置，又讨好地紧了紧手臂。这给他也带来了安心感。他珍视的东西正被护在他的胸前。即使是现在暴风过境，或者是站在湍急的人流里，他都有十成十的把握不会把Morse弄丢。这个他好不容易从那堆傻乎乎又笨手笨脚的警察里刨出来的，从那些不知好歹的脂粉耳环和马屁精里抢回来的，从独居、不规律饮食和工作的深渊里捞起来的宝贝。他把下巴贴在警长的耳廓上。那里的皮肤正在缓慢升温，随着脉搏极其微弱地有规律颤抖，像蝴蝶的呼吸。他喜欢用这个考察Morse的状态，高兴、忐忑、失望，最重要是：还活着。一个活人，这是那个让他宽慰地生而复死、死而复生的词。它的上一级是更强大的爱。

他又动了动，只是因为坐了太久，想要撑开一下筋骨。Morse在这时撤开手，又有点惶恐地在他脸上轻轻吻了一下。这一下可以叫他溺死，他差点忘了解释自己的本意不是为了这个赔偿。蜻蜓点水的波澜玩弄着他的心脏。他被俘获了，不能言语，只能眨眨眼。Morse站在他面前，还带着挥不去的疲惫。眼尾的皱纹，磨白的纽扣，一头金丝铜线随着夕阳渐渐黯淡成深褐色的乱麻，梳开了和没梳开看起来一样。好在眼睛还是亮的，里面还是封在雪花玻璃球里的贝加尔湖，深浅的沟壑和望不见边际的蓝，除了打破那个幻想世界没有别的破解咒语。

Morse说，我在楼下等你。他感到抱歉的时候表现的很明显。不是说他表现其他感情时不明显，而是道歉的时候显得有些过于用力，让人相信他一点也不想争论究竟错在哪方。Ludo试探过几次，发现负罪感是逼迫和押解Morse的最好道具。多渠道便宜来源，傻瓜操作，效果拔群，顺带加强下次作用，而且犯人毫无怨言。好在Ludo及时察觉了这种玩火行为。他自己不一定会栽，但是这对他喜爱的警察消耗不小。他可以轻而易举地想象出Morse前几次失恋的情景：酒精，唱片，彻夜不眠，只因为没有办法给离去的人定罪，所以把自己折磨得死去活来。现在Morse还总是判定失败。Ludo试图纠正了好几次也没能杜绝这个现象，于是励志打算尽力从源头解决这个问题，或者把任何一点不利的迹象掐死在摇篮里。

他快速地伸了个懒腰，示意Morse他只是想伸展一下躯体，于是Morse耷拉着的精神看上去好了一点，这让他暗地里给自己比了个拇指。

“我把这几份看完。”他扣扣桌面，纸张跟着木头发出笃笃的实心响。

Morse点点头，笑一下，摸着后颈退出书房，顺手轻轻掩上书房的木门。

Ludo站着愣了一会，容许自己稍稍出会儿神。楼下上班族放轻了脚步，在毛绒地毯的岛屿间来回穿梭，最后似乎回到起居室的沙发边上。在他的思绪从鹿肉和花椰菜转到国际银价时，Morse的脚步声变成了唱片机沙哑的干咳。一点音乐声很慢地从寂静中升起，如同一只云雀在草丛中先是露出几下头，随后渐渐随风浮上晴空。他情不自禁地露出一个微笑，脑海里勾勒出对方入神倾听的样子，视线的焦点总是明显在地平线的尽头。

他收集唱片的书柜当然是Morse最爱探索翻找的宝箱，巨龙也乐意分享自己山洞里的真金白银。相比较Morse数的过来的藏品，四个满满的书架显然令人心潮澎湃、欲罢不能。但是他自己常常会发现他根本不知道他竟然有那么几张碟。灯下黑，他狡辩，然后被另一名同好痛心疾首地批判。而Morse也在这种奢华待遇里愈发被娇惯坏了——他认为——当Morse能对着三个版本的>唐怀瑟<挑三拣四，并要求他再买一版的时候。从俭入奢易，从奢入俭难，他在一次晚饭的时候苦口婆心地警告对方，然后乖乖地在下一次晚饭时递上自己从另外六个版本里精挑细选后新购入的LP，附带酝酿已久的真心。警察惊喜地差点打翻酒杯，然后在红晕中嗫嚅着同意答应他一个无条件要求。

完美的交易。

他回过神，重新回到座位上时用手抹了把脸，然后发现自己控制不住扬起的嘴角，轻易按不下去，于是连忙从雪片堆里重新扯出下一份文件。把手头这件事搞完，他叮嘱自己。

夕阳渐渐左支右绌，最后被城市的剪影一口囫囵吞下。金粉的彩云火烧火燎地闪过便消失，余晖照不亮教堂门口的台阶。鸟雀归林后有些呱噪，很快又被渐浓的暮色按下头去。夏初的白日已经延长了不少，但是黑夜的威力丝毫不减，定时为整个世界扣上沙拉碗。Ludo连着把几份文件夹看完时，路灯已经亮起来。从书房的窗望出去，几点零星的黄光在喷泉、玫瑰田和六道木的后面远远吊着，有一点飞虫的影子缭绕。寂静的街道被最后一丝天光照出轮廓，才显出荒野里那个雄壮的人的城来。

Ludo终于丢开那些尊称和礼数繁复的纸片，倾身关掉台灯，循着书房外的光源走下楼梯。音乐声响了一点，他在自己毫不掩饰的脚步声中可以听到乐团和独奏的几个强音，然后又变成盘旋而下的音阶，开始编织下一个主题旋律。随着他移步换景，起居室的全貌渐渐展现出来。暗纹的米色墙纸和带扶手的长沙发，留声机被拖到台灯旁边，靠着茶几木腿歇着几张尚未被宠幸的唱片。Morse裹着毛毯蜷缩在沙发里，脸藏在他看不见的阴影里。他面前的茶几上放着Ludo才换了瓶的威士忌，还有一个杯子。

这让他无法淡定了。喜悦的心情被搅散，Ludo恼怒又轻手轻脚地上前。原先盛放在晶莹剔透的长方形瓶里的液体黄金少了大半。瓶口处的花雕与棱块曾经能被一缕烛光就催动得波光流转，现在离灵魂的海平面已经太远了，只能惨兮兮折射一些干瘪的光点。他还记得他们当时怀着崇敬开了这瓶酒，那是上个星期Morse又一次主动来找他的时候。他们笑着为罗伯特•勃朗宁、勃拉姆斯和柴可夫斯基的生日干杯，草草回顾二战中他们经历的点滴片段，隔着三只点燃的蜡烛和刚摘的新鲜月季对着玻璃杯浅尝辄止，比起品味里面的橡木香更像舔弄着那片上好的水晶。然后故事的结尾他们已经气喘吁吁地滚到了床上。Ludo听说过Morse曾经酗酒成瘾，但是他除了在酒吧后门和运载卡车里还从来没有见过任何成打的空瓶，所以几次在Morse的新添置的住房里没有见过烈酒后，他也就不甚在意，自动把酒精划出了情敌列表。

直到现在。感谢酒瓶量化了它损失的比例，那一块缺少的金砖已经被贪杯的警察喝了下去，而其中近一半的成分正在人体内横冲直撞，Ludo几乎可以肉眼看见那一份酒精被血液稀释，然后分配到身体的每个地方。嗨大脑，这一份是你的，拿好慢走。于是理智与意志又被粗暴地丢弃到森林里，乌鸦干净地吃掉每一块碎渣。剩下家里只有一个傻愣愣的本能看管着身体，大多数时候也许只会干坐着发呆和随机播放咏叹调，偶尔呕吐出一点俄语。

Morse安静地倒在那里，像活着，又像是死尸，也许是那块裹尸布的缘故。裹尸布是他装修时就购置的老伙计，比抱枕没用，让他后悔了一阵子。当然好看是归好看，温暖的橘黄色，和米黄的布艺沙发很配。好在直到这一刻它才展示了它的魅力，并且举例论证了命中注定还有这一种玩法。Ludo感激当时的自己没有买货架上旁边白色的那一款。

他坐到Morse身前，庆幸看到他还有呼吸，双颊上泛着威士忌催出来的潮红，面容与每一个没有噩梦和绑架案的晚上一样平静。沙发尽职尽责地陷下去，从另一个横躺着的身躯底下抽出一点垫絮拆东补西，后果是那个似乎睡着的人迷糊着转醒。

“…Ludo？”那个声音里已没有了平时刻意的中规中矩和冷静。Ludo难堪地回想起这句话里的语调应该存在的位置。在被单和昏黄的床头灯光之间，在微凉的手掌和滚烫的胸脯之间，而不是现在他还什么都没有做的情况下。他促狭地动动大腿，手搭上对方的肩膀，指尖感受到布料柔顺的触感。隔着那层毯子下面是最近上过浆的白衬衫，在他手指下打滑，然后在下面一层才是他熟识的皮肤和山川河流。

“当然是我。”他不满，带着怨气，“还有谁会出现在我家吗？”

“哦。好吧。”横躺着的人迷糊地回答，勉力把脸转过来对着他。纵使他这几周见惯了大风大浪，那双眯着的眼睛和放松的眉头依旧让他漏了一拍心跳。Morse清醒时总是大睁着眼，准备好勘探犯罪现场犄角旮旯里的每一个细节，目光一寸寸摸索过落灰的陶瓷摆件。在法医忙活时他只会扭过头，流血满地时只会别过脸。笑起来的时候眼睛倒是弯弯的，但是眼窝没有这么平滑。他伸手用拇指衡量警察眉骨下的阴影，专心地像陶匠去感受柔软泥土上的转角和凹陷。Morse感受到他的手抚过脸颊，于是转过头去想蹭两下。Ludo闻到他气息里浓重的酒精味。

他一时无语，不知该拿Morse这恶劣的旧习还是今天该死的工作开刀。五月明明天气正好，报纸上刊登着喜剧性的字谜，莨苕和五颜六色的飞燕草在各处开花，耧斗菜垂着脑袋警告法外狂徒：不宜行凶。当然警察的存在证明人类在过去的几百年里毫无长进，或者说至少从1829年的大都会法案开始。该升起的太阳照旧升起，该上班的人照旧上班，该犯罪的人照旧犯罪。只不过他希望看在好春光的份上什么无意义的妒恨和报复可以消停一会，给他们多几个下午一起去看演出的机会，而不是让Morse彻夜不归、在某个凌晨时候才能抛下手头的案子和他来一发，或者不管不顾地窝在唱片机边连着听两个歌剧。

他的手盖在Morse脸上，掌根贴着嘴唇，拇指肚被温热的鼻息渐渐打湿，最灵敏的食指下是扑棱的睫毛，如同自投罗网的蝴蝶不断地用翅膀撩拨桎梏。警察迷恋地向他的手掌施加压力，似乎又起了玩心，朝他手指上舔一口。他想起新诞的羊羔和牛犊，顿时感觉自己生了病，指尖的温差从末梢开始腐蚀他的神经。

他挪动拇指抚过皮肤，最后落在对方的下唇上。警察假装误解，又会意地在他指甲上抿了下。这让他忍不住往前推进战线，按在下门牙的冠顶上，如同征服了阿尔卑斯的拿破仑一般雄赳赳。而山脉顺从地往前顶了顶，让他的其余手指依次滑落过下颌线。

他一路从山峰的背阴面滑落，栽进下面温暖柔软的组织里，像一个更狂热的奥古斯塔•格卢普掉进巧克力河里。随后那块舌头毫无章法地缠上来，那种他感受过的触感似乎从另一个部位被放大移植到指腹，让他抚摸过上面的味蕾和乳突。比提拉米苏要高热，比毛绒垫絮要紧实，像流油的脂肪，带着唾液的粘腻。他企图和一条醉酒的舌头玩压手指的游戏，从左边扫到右边，又从右边扫到左边，在轻微的水声中一事无成。Morse不知道迷蒙地望向哪里，也许正在集中精神和他在狭小的场地里斗智斗勇。Ludo把手肘放到他肩上靠着，他也跟着那只手转向，讨好地把头抬起来，用牙叼住他的指关节，宣布自己的所有权。商人想起他某次参观过农场，那里的一只花猫咬着他中午沾了肉汤的手不放，誓死要舔下他的一层皮。农场主羡慕地向他讨教做菜秘方，他附和着大笑，随便从前一个月的美食杂志上扒下来一个菜谱：多加半个西红柿和鸡腿菇，还要四分之一茶勺的青酱。

其实重点是要最好的肉。最后做出来是什么样的东西也不要紧，只要目标对象喜欢。就像现在，被叼着的是哪根手指并不重要，重点是那要是他的手指。

他的食指翻山越岭，摁在Morse嘴角，然后加入战局。Morse顿时顾此失彼，连着几个打滚和呜咽，一退再退后被逼到角落里捏住。他心中充满胜征服的快感，仿佛手中握着的是世界的钥匙，最后的真言。他摆弄一下手里的战利品。Morse轻哼一声，像被逮住尾巴的猫，努力地吞咽一下后睁开雾气糊住的玻璃眼睛。一点津液从嘴角滑下去。

“你把我的酒喝了。”他忿忿地抱怨，控诉对方的盗窃罪和慢性谋杀。他那只手的另外三根手指紧紧攀附上Morse的下颌，最末的指节微微陷进那里的皮肤。他知道Morse喜欢肢体接触的感觉。他也喜欢，但尤其是更富有压力和弹性的接触，比起稍稍寡淡的扫拂要鲜美而有力得多。在不匆忙的清晨他们坐在花园里吃早饭，Morse一边喝咖啡一边伸出一只手要他搭在上面，而他更喜欢握回去。在夜晚的证物袋和精装诗集前，Morse举着书签想靠在他肩上，而他更喜欢直接抱回去。他歌颂反作用力的存在，它代表了不逃避、默许和更多的邀请。就像警察现在被他擒住下颌但是毫不挣扎，看上去一副任人宰割的神情。

Morse松开牙关表示投降，但是依旧说不出一个词。Ludo感受到那个牙印残留的触感，沙滩上的脚印在海浪的冲刷下缓缓变浅。他没有放手，来回检查着对方的诚意，把手转过一个角度。警察抬起头跟着他转过去，喉结艰难地耸动下。

“下次还犯吗？”

Morse小幅度地摇摇头。他叹口气，不知道对方是真情实感地保证还是在混沌中判断他的语调，凭借着直觉选择了那个答案。食言是Morse的恶习之一，但是时常被归咎到走神和健忘身上。一次他的那册>人间食粮<被不知放到了哪里，Morse发誓一定在他那一堆花花绿绿的文件里，结果到现在还没有找出来；另外一次他去快下班的警局探班，警长正在安抚一位丢了女儿的母亲，一个月后她还是他们办公室的常客。当你的狗挨了骂后还一而再地克制不住要吃巧克力，你还可以从此再不踏进超市的糖果专柜；而他的Morse被教训了不能大量饮酒，他也不能把家里的酒精全部放在对方够不到的架子上，因为Morse自己可以买。要去度个假或者找个咨询师吗？他有几次看到警长中午咽不下一口三明治，Morse当时点点头说想去蒙彼利埃，但是这个计划很快被一个连环杀人犯否决了，之后还暂时没有被重新提上日程。

他松开手，俯身从沙发前的茶几上抽了张纸，仔细把手擦干净。他听到背后悉悉索索的声音，沙发表面改变了一点形状。他又抽了张纸，转过身去。Morse正披着毯子盘膝坐起来，看上去恹恹的，又努力睁着眼睛。他把对方的嘴角擦干，然后在上面吻了一下。

“怎么了？”他终于问。

“有个人死了，”Morse把一件半小时的惨案缩减成一句话。

随后又补充，“在我面前，被火车撞的。”然后沉默。

我的老天鹅啊，Ludo内心感叹，同情地拍拍对方的肩。他很想用“阎王叫你三更死”来解释这就是天意，当然他清楚Morse对宿命论油盐不进——最激进的是跟着唱>哦，命运女神<。他在他们重逢的第一天就向服务生赞美那瓶葡萄酒，说一定是神为了那顿晚饭装瓶的，而Morse对此不以为意，认为成为了一个警察，就要有把这个世界变成公安局的决心。Ludo耻笑这种盲目和狂妄。如果不是他在树林里找到那个女孩的尸体，他能决定他的人生目标吗？如果Morse没有背过圣经，他能读懂跑车漆面上的划痕吗？如果他们没有一起上过大学，他也会十几年后一眼认出一个人吗？都是苍天有眼，摩伊赖的安排。

“人该死的时候还是要死的，Morse。”他诚恳地安慰道。对方把头靠在他的肩上，他善解人意地用手臂环住Morse。另一人往他怀里蹭蹭。

“我要是当时没有逼他那么紧，他是不会在那个时间点跑上铁轨的。”警察自责道。

“他会的。”

“他不会。”

“他会的。”他提前打破魔鬼的循环，虽然他毫不介意就这么耗下去，“如果你当时犹豫，那就是Mr. Thursday跟在后面，他一样会死。”

Morse看上去不想和他讨论这个问题。他心里也清楚。当然这一点小分歧不会影响他们的关系。他不喜欢维瓦尔第，不代表不会陪Morse去听鲁特琴协奏曲。Morse不爱贝类，不代表不会看着Ludo挤柠檬吃生蚝。这是求同存异的年代，美国的罐头食品在欧洲普及，俄罗斯的象棋冠军来牛津和电脑比赛，印度菜和东南亚菜正在普及大街小巷。发生的就让它发生，尽管世界的另一边是修好的墙、饥荒、大地震和导弹危机，但是那些还不关一个英国的小城市的事，整个西欧也在全力恢复。而在这一片繁荣茂盛和苹果花里，他只需要抓牢他逮到的机会，就可以跳上通往幸福的列车。Morse应该和他一起买的连坐票。当然如果有必要，Morse也可以不需要车票：他是他的手提行李。

他的胃稍稍蠕动了一下。“我饿了。”他实话实说。

“晚饭。”Morse后知后觉，挣扎着想要起身，然后晕头晕脑地放弃。他们本来打算出去吃晚饭的。

“还是在家里吃吧。”他把坐着的另一人按回靠枕上。后者直挺挺地顺着力倒下去，对着空气眨眼睛，似乎分不清地球引力的方向。

“你要来点什么吗？”他站起身，把毯子重新掖好。

“……”Morse大概意识到他常用的答案现在不能选，困惑地和自我搏斗了一会，最后回答：“好吧。不用太多。”

**Author's Note:**

> 标题废，标题全部瞎取的，恨不得按数字排序（别  
> 一个人搞老是ooc…蹲一会Fitzrove老师说好的Lu/Mo！也许到时候会授翻？  
> 总之有问题的部分都是我的，船是真的（不（话说ins上有张片场合照了呜呜呜，大家康康我们卢和奋进，康康Ryan Gage的美颜和小卷毛，他好美，我死了  
> ps总之还是请大家洗手（（（


End file.
